


Meanwhile, Far From the Serengeti

by ladydragon76



Series: Serengeti [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Family life is good in the Lamborghini household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Far From the Serengeti

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** Post DotM  
>  **Series:** Serengeti  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Bob, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I blame the Twin mostly, but plenty of others have asked for more of this. ^_^ Glad y'all like the series so much! Thank you!  <3

Whisper was the smallest of his siblings, but that only made him the best at chase-and-tag as he could fit where none of the others could easily get. Not that his sires were particularly happy with that either. Once tucked out of reach, he generally stayed out of reach.

"Come here, Whisper," Sideswipe cooed, voice arcing to a higher octave, but the sparkling simply giggled and wriggled farther under the couch. Beside Sideswipe, Boo and Fluffy -yes, Sunstreaker had lost that battle- wiggled and whined, trying to shove themselves under the couch too, but too large past their heads to fit. Sunburst and Silverwing were playing it pretty damn clever for year-old sparklings and were crawling around either side, boxing Whisper in, though they'd never reach him either.

Sunburst crawled, cheek guard on the floor, his optics locked on Whisper, arms dragging on the floor as he pushed himself along with his knees only. Silly winglet. Silverwing trilled the sound meant to be Whisper's name in their still-building communication suite as he crawled toward the back of the couch- which only made Whisper laugh harder. Which was, of course, contagious.

"If you laugh," Sunstreaker said from his place lounging on said couch with his legs up and a datapad for drawing in his hands, "he just continues to think it's a game."

"But he's so freakin' cute, Sunny!" Sideswipe knew it, but damn they were all hard not to smile at, even when misbehaving. He knew it projected the wrong message, but… they were _so cute_!

Whisper squealed at Silverwing and wriggled to the side, closer to Sunburst, and Sunstreaker heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"Bob, get the kids rounded up," Sunstreaker ordered.

Sideswipe grunted as Bob used him as a stepping stool off the end of the couch and sighed himself. Bob walked to the middle of the room, plopped his aft on the floor and chirped. Boo and Fluffy hesitated, but Silverwing headed right for Bob, abandoning his quest to catch his little brother. Bob chirped again, and Boo and Fluffy scuttled over, though slowly.

Sideswipe watched Whisper, whose attention was on Sunburst for the moment. At least until a third chirp sounded, somehow more stern than the previous two. Sunburst's head lifted, and he hurried to Bob, snuggling in to apologize while Whisper finally made his way out from under the couch.

"Why do our kids listen to the bug more than us?" Sideswipe asked, arms draped over his knees as he watched Whisper crawl and giggle his way to Bob. The insecticon scooped all five in close and started grooming them.

Sunstreaker glanced up from his datapad and smirked. "Because they all know you're a pushover."

Bob snorted his agreement, going so far as to cast Sideswipe a _look_. That made Sunstreaker laugh, which made the sparklings laugh, which interrupted the grooming and earned Sunstreaker his own _look_ from the insecticon.

"Yeah, Bug, I know. You're the only responsible one around here," Sunstreaker said, still smiling.

Bob agreed with a chuff and began herding the sparklings toward the nest box for their nap.


End file.
